


Pre and Post 'Party'

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events before and after "Party" (S7, E20) as my smutty little imagination sees it. It references the second part of "A Pillow is a Distant Second" if you're interested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre and Post 'Party'

They sat in the back of the cab, thighs touching, fingers interlaced and resting between them. Diane had found this was the only way to keep his hands from roaming inappropriately in public. She'd worn a skirt to Alicia's party and Kurt thought it'd be fun to let his fingers roam up and into her while on the way there.

Their love life had always been amazing but ever since he told her of his decision to sell the business, it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, like they were teenagers all over again.

“Kurt stop. We’re almost there,” she admonished jokingly and giving his hand a squeeze.

“Can you blame me? I have the most beautiful wife alive and I actually get to live with her now.” He nuzzled her neck, squeezing her hand back. “Besides you started it by bending over and flaunting your sexy self in front of me. I wish I could have you.”

Diane chuckled. “I know. But now’s not the time. And you know very well I dropped my bracelet and I was just picking it up,” she said, desperately trying to focus on anything but the scratchy sensation of his beard combined with his lips and tongue on her neck that he knew would almost immediately get her wet. 

“This isn’t… oh god Kurt. Please?” She whimpered.

He grinned into her neck, “we could just blow this off and call in sick.” His licking and nibbling continued. He latched on to her earlobe and her breath caught in her throat.

“No,” she moaned. “We need to go to support what’s-his-face.” She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, “besides,” giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Diane smiled at him and looked out the window. “We’re late enough as it is. And? We’re here.”

Kurt sighed and resigned himself to the lack of nookie he was about to get. He crawled out of the cab and paid the driver then extended a hand to Diane and offered her support out of the vehicle.

She took his hand and stepped out, and never letting it go, walked into the building. “Come on. It won’t take that long.” She squeezed his hand once more and tugged him into the elevator.

“You remember that time in New York when I paid you an impromptu visit?” He grinned, pushing his body into hers. He kissed her neck, “the fun we had in that elevator?”

“Yes and that’s not going to happen now.” She smiled as she pulled back from him and before he could respond, she kissed him again. “Look, we’re already here.”

Diane tugged his hand forward towards the Florrick’s door. But before knocking she looked back up at him to make sure he had himself together. Eyebrows raised, eyes sparking, she asked, “ready?”

He smiled back and sighed, “lay on, MacDuff.”

x x x x x x x x x x x

The couple stayed a few hours to make their appearance, had a few glasses of wine and split a bowl of pasta salad. They gave their well wishes to the happy couple and Diane decided it was finally time to leave.

After taking in Alicia’s parting compliment then walking into the hallway, they were quiet, contemplative. Diane leaned over and placed her head on Kurt’s shoulder. “You do make me happy, you know that?”

“That seems to be the general consensus.”

They both smiled.

They were quiet once more until the elevator door opened in the lobby.

“Cab’s here,” he said gesturing to the waiting car out front. Kurt took ahold of her hand and they walked out to the waiting taxi.

Once settled in and the address given to the driver, Diane looked over and whispered, “hey. What was that when we walked in?”

Kurt smiled and feigned innocence, “what?”

“You…” she started then changed to a whisper, “you grabbed my ass. In front of coworkers!”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t help myself. If you could see what I see, you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off either.”

She looked up at him and smiled somewhat bashfully, “I enjoy your tight ass too… But still.” 

Their lips met in what started out to be a slow and gentle kiss. But given the evening’s earlier activities combined with the intake of wine, it didn’t take long for it to get deeper, more heated, with a hell of a lot more tongue.

Diane broke the kiss and placed her hand in his lap, “I need you,” she whispered into his neck. She ran her tongue down his ear, bit down and gently tugged on his earlobe, and squeezed his thigh, digging her nails into him ever so slightly.

Kurt groaned and cleared his throat. “We’re almost home. We can wait til then, okay?” He asked, placing his hand over hers on his lap, stopping her from going any further. He sat up straighter in an attempt to readjust his line of focus.

“Nope,” she insisted before kissing down his jaw line. “I intend to screw with you as long as it takes to get home. Turnabout’s fair play,” she said, nuzzling his neck. Her hand squeezed a bit tighter as she inched it closer to his growing cock.

“Diane,” he panted before swallowing hard, “I’m sorry I grabbed you at the party, okay?”

She giggled against his throat.

Kurt glanced up at the driver just long enough to meet his gaze in the rear view mirror, the driver arching an eyebrow somewhat conspiratorially. Kurt smiled back and turned his head to face her, capturing her lips in his.

“Please? We’re almost home. Then you can do whatever you want with me,” he said as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“Hmm,” she playfully considered. Arching an eyebrow, she replied, “anything?”

Kurt smiled. “Yes, anything.” He was quiet for a moment before burying his head in her neck, trailing his tongue up towards her ear, and whispering “do I need a safe word?”

Diane got chills and lost herself. “I…” She panted.

He grinned. “Better.” He placed a final kiss on her neck before placing a slow and sensual kiss on her lips.

Diane ran her fingers through his hair and tugged gently, Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into them.

Several minutes had passed, unbeknownst to them, when the cab driver cleared his throat, making his presence known. “Ahem. Sir? Ma’am?”

The couple didn’t stop.

He cleared his throat once more only this time he let his foot slip off the brake and slammed it back down once more. That always seemed to do the trick when it came to getting his passengers’ attention. And it did.

“Oh.” Diane stammered. “Sorry about that. Yes, well, Kurt, pay the man?”

She readjusted her clothing to ensure she was presentable enough to get out in public.

Kurt cleared his throat again and reached into his pocket for some cash.

“Thanks keep the change,” he said as he handed the man a rather generous tip to compensate for their less than PG moment in the back of his vehicle.

Kurt readjusted himself once more and got out of the cab to open the door for his bride.

Diane took his hand in hers as she stepped out and shut the door behind her. The couple began making their way back to Diane’s, make that their, home.

She opened the door, walked in, and tossed her keys on the table by the door.

“Glass of wine?” She offered up.

Kurt shut the door behind him and reached for her hand. “Actually, I have other plans for your mouth.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

She spun around and slammed into him, pushing him against the door. Their lips were all over each other’s, their bodies pressed into the other’s.

Diane raised her other hand and placed it behind him to brace herself. She moaned quietly into his mouth.

“God I want you,” he mumbled into her mouth.

She could only grunt back as her hand moved from the door to take a hold of a handful of his thick hair.

“Me too. Bedroom?”

“Mmm, no. Can’t wait that long.” He reached down and grabbed her ass once more, squeezing harder. This time she didn’t look at him with incredulity, this time she grinned and let her hand run down his chest, coming to rest on his growing bulge. 

“Here,” he groaned.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Dining room?”

“I was still thinking about here.” He kissed her and moved his hand up to the back of her zipper and tugged it down. Her skirt fell to the floor and his hands slid down into her panties, taking firm hold of her ass.

Diane giggled. “I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate the show. Can we compromise and agree to the living room?” She kissed him. “Please?”

Kurt grinned and bent at the waist, grabbing her hips, picked her up and started walking towards the living room.

Diane wrapped her arms and legs around him and let out the low, throaty laugh she was famous for.

“God I love it when you do that.”

She laughed again and buried her face in his neck, nibbling on his flesh, running her tongue up and down his ear. “I want you inside me,” she whispered on his wet skin.

Chills ran up his spine. Diane kicked off her shoes as they entered their living room. He set her down on the couch and pulled off his shirt as she simultaneously tugged at his pants.

Kurt kicked off his pants and dropped to his knees in front of her, taking in the sight of her, fighting the need to be inside of her; he couldn’t let it wouldn’t get the better of him. 

Diane began to pull off her panties but Kurt stopped her. 

“Wait, let me.”

He took his time, running his lips and tongue up one thigh and down the other.

Diane sighed in contentment.

Kurt nibbled back up one thigh but instead of continuing back down the other thigh, painfully slowly, he planted his lips on the thin layer of cloth that separated him from her waiting wetness.

“Kurt…” Diane begged.

“Shh,” he whispered into her.

He licked and sucked on her as though her panties weren’t in the way.

Diane groaned. “Please?”

Kurt laughed. “Can’t take it, baby?” He rubbed his face back and forth against her.

She sighed. “Please take them off.” 

He slid her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her, watching her face as pleasure washed over it. A slight grin graced his lips.

“Oh god,” she sighed.

He continued his ministrations, carefully watching her body react, speeding up and slowing down as he saw fit. 

Diane began riding his fingers, getting closer and closer to climax. “Come on baby. It’s right there.”

She nodded.

He pushed deeper into her and as soon as he felt her begin to contract around her fingers, he latched on to her clit and sucked hard.

“Oh god!” Diane’s hips rose and bucked, her eyes rolled back in her head, her toes curled, she grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.

She came down from her orgasm and opened her eyes.

“God you’re good at that,” she mumbled through a rather large grin.

Before fully pulling away from her, he placed a gentle kiss on her clit then sat back on his heels.

“What can I say? It’s not a job when you love what you do,” he responded licking his lips.

“Come here,” she said reaching for him.

Kurt rose and sat next to her.

Wasting no time, Diane straddled him and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. She ground her hips into his, paying special attention not to let him slide into her.

He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to pull her into him.

She grinned and kept grinding into him. She slid her hand down his chest while making a meal out of his mouth, moaning at her saltiness on his tongue.

Her fingers dug into him, leaving a slight trail down his chest and came to rest on his thick cock.

“Is this what you want?” She asked into his mouth, squeezing him for emphasis.

His hips bucked in response. “Yes, please?” He begged.

Her hand slid up and down his shaft.

Kurt groaned.

Diane slid him into her and they both let out a contented sigh.

She started to ride him slowly at first, gradually picking up speed.

His hands grabbed her ass and he let her completely take over.

She varied the speed and depth, driving him crazy.

Diane buried her face in his neck as she felt another orgasm building. “Don’t stop,” she half-whined.

Kurt giggled into her neck. “You’re doing all the work baby.”

“Shut up,” she commanded before kissing him and riding him harder.

She grunted into his mouth and rode him harder and faster.

Her orgasm got closer, Diane threw her head back and thrust her chest into his face. Kurt took advantage of the situation and buried his face in her breasts, alternating running his mustache, tongue, and teeth all along her tender flesh.

He bit down on her nipple and flicked it with his tongue, sending her over the edge.

Diane’s inner walls massaged his cock coaxing his orgasm from him, too.

He thrust deep within her and grabbed her hips to still her on him.

Her hips jerked before her body began to relax. She collapsed on top of him, her face coming to rest in the crook of his neck.

They sat quietly, unmoving, in each other’s arms, basking in the feeling of them, joined as one.

Diane sat up. “Hey.”

Kurt looked up at her. “Hm?”

“I was supposed to have my way with you tonight.”

He laughed. “Didn’t you?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“I can’t wait to find out.”


End file.
